tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Calling All Engines! (segments)
Calling All Engines! is a series of informative and interactive segments released alongside the seventeenth, eighteenth, and nineteenth seasons of Thomas and Friends. They are hosted by Sir Topham Hatt and Sir Robert Norramby. Some of the segments were originally released on the official Fisher-Price website. Segments Really Useful Engines * Thomas (Santa's Little Engine; US/UK/AUS, Tales on the Rails; US) * Edward (Whale of a Tale and Other Sodor Adventures; UK, Engines to the Rescue; US) * Henry (The Christmas Engines; US/UK/AUS, Fantastic Friends; UK) * Gordon (Santa's Little Engine; US/UK/AUS, Tales on the Rails; US) * James (Signals Crossed; US/UK/AUS) * Percy (The Thomas Way; UK/US) * Toby (The Christmas Engines; US/UK/AUS, Fantastic Friends; UK) * Duck (Signals Crossed; US/UK/AUS) * Bill and Ben (Start Your Engines!; US/UK/AUS) * Harvey (Extraordinary Engines; US/UK/AUS) * Emily (Whale of a Tale and Other Sodor Adventures; UK, Engines to the Rescue; US) * Spencer (''Railway Mischief''; UK/AUS, Tales on the Rails; US) * Rosie (Spills and Thrills; UK/US) * Hiro (Wild Water Rescue and Other Engine Adventures; US, Railway Mischief; UK/AUS, Fantastic Friends; UK) * Scruff ([[Full Steam to the Rescue!|''Full Steam to the Rescue!]]; UK, Tinsel on the Tracks; US'') * Belle (Extraordinary Engines; US/UK/AUS) * Stephen (Spills and Thrills; UK/US) * Marion (Start Your Engines!; US/UK/AUS) * Porter (Thomas' Christmas Carol; US/UK) * Connor (Tales from the Rails; UK) * Caitlin (Dinos and Discoveries; US/UK/AUS) * Samson ([[Full Steam to the Rescue!|''Full Steam to the Rescue!]]; UK, Tinsel on the Tracks; US'') * Diesel (Dinos and Discoveries; US/UK/AUS) * Salty (Trouble on the Tracks; US/UK/AUS, Fantastic Friends; UK) * Paxton (Trouble on the Tracks; US/UK/AUS, Fantastic Friends; UK) * Stafford (''Railway Mischief''; UK/AUS, Tales on the Rails; US) * Flynn (Wild Water Rescue and Other Engine Adventures; US, Railway Mischief; UK/AUS, Fantastic Friends; UK) * Victor (Thomas' Christmas Carol; US/UK) * Luke (The Thomas Way; US/UK) * Duncan (Tales from the Rails; UK) The Earl's Quiz * Toby's New Whistle and Tickled Pink (Santa's Little Engine; US/UK/AUS) * Up, Up and Away! and Not Now, Charlie! (The Thomas Way; UK, Spills and Thrills; US) * Percy's Parcel and Pop Goes Thomas (Spills and Thrills; UK, ''[[Start Your Engines!|''Start Your Engines!]]; UK/US) * Percy's New Friends and Slippy Sodor (Trouble on the Tracks; US/UK/AUS, Whale of a Tale and Other Sodor Adventures; US) * Pingy Pongy Pick Up and Double Trouble (Season 13) (Whale of a Tale and Other Sodor Adventures; UK, Engines to the Rescue; US) * No Snow for Thomas and Merry Winter Wish (The Christmas Engines; US/UK/AUS) * Emily Saves the World and Express Coming Through (Signals Crossed; US/UK/AUS) * Kevin's Cranky Friend and Thomas and the Runaway Kite (Dinos and Discoveries; US/UK/AUS) * Thomas and the Emergency Cable and James to the Rescue (Wild Water Rescue and Other Engine Adventures; US, Signals Crossed; UK) * Scruff's Makeover and Luke's New Friend (''Railway Mischief''; UK/AUS, Tales on the Rails; US) * Samson Sent for Scrap, Whistles, Bells and Horns and Old Reliable Edward (Thomas' Christmas Carol; US/UK) * The Lost Puff, Colors and Percy's Lucky Day (Start Your Engines!; US/UK/AUS) * Marion and the Dinosaurs, Numbers and Duck in the Water ([[Full Steam to the Rescue!|''Full Steam to the Rescue!]]; UK, Tinsel on the Tracks; US'') * Samson Sent for Scrap and Animals (PBS Airing: Slowly Wins the Race) * Thomas and the Emergency Cable and Not So Slow Coaches (PBS Airing: Competing Engines) * Cranes and The Thomas Way (PBS Airing: The Race is On and A Time for Sharing) * King of the Railway and Kevin's Cranky Friend (PBS Airing: Be Good to Your Friends) * King of the Railway and Away From the Sea (PBS Airing: Patience and Rules) * Tale of the Brave and Bill or Ben? (Youtube Channel) * Marion and the Pipe, Signals Crossed and The Smelly Kipper (Tales from the Rails; UK) * The Adventure Begins and Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (Youtube Channel) * The Afternoon Tea Express, Henrietta and Toad and the Whale (Extraordinary Engines; US/UK/AUS) Who's That Engine? * Percy (Flashback: Percy the Snowman) (Santa's Little Engine; US/UK/AUS) * Thomas (Flashback: Express Coming Through) (The Thomas Way; UK/US) * Hiro (Flashback: Henry's Hero) (Spills and Thrills; UK/US) * Henry (Flashback: Henry's Health and Safety) (Trouble on the Tracks; US/UK/AUS) * Gordon (Flashback: Bust My Buffers!) (Dinos and Discoveries; US/UK/AUS) * Toby (Flashback: Signals Crossed) (Whale of a Tale and Other Sodor Adventures; UK/US) * Spencer (Flashback: Spencer's VIP) (Wild Water Rescue and Other Engine Adventures; US, Signals Crossed; UK/AUS) * Edward (Flashback: Edward the Hero) (''Railway Mischief''; UK/AUS, ''Thomas' Christmas Carol''; US) * James (Flashback: Muddy Matters) (''Thomas' Christmas Carol''; US) * Emily (Flashback: Emily's Winter Party Special) (''Thomas' Christmas Carol''; US, The Christmas Engines; UK/AUS) The Fat Controller's Tales * Cranky ([[Start Your Engines!|''Start Your Engines!]]; UK/US/AUS'') * Millie (''Thomas' Christmas Carol''; UK, Tales on the Rails; US) * Samson ([[Full Steam to the Rescue!|''Full Steam to the Rescue!]]; UK, Tinsel on the Tracks; US'') * Stephen (''Tales from the Rails''; UK) * Toad (Extraordinary Engines; US/UK/AUS) Trivia * Specially made footage was used for the "Who's That Engine?" segments. * In the Dutch dub of the series, the segments are called "Alle Locomotieven Verzamelen!", which translates out to "All Locomotives Gather!". * In the "Who's That Engine?" segment featuring Thomas, one of the clues Sir Topham Hatt uses to describe him are "six small wheels, a short stumpy funnel, and a short stumpy dome," which is a direct reference to the first season episode, Thomas and Gordon. * Thomas and Gordon's Really Useful Engine segments got updated on the Fisher-Price website. * During Rosie's segment two clips are edited footage; showing her rounding bends with coal trucks. Also the clip with her being painted was only shown for the Fisher-Price version. Goofs * In the Emily Saves the World segment, the Earl says that the globe landed on Hiro, but it actually landed on one of his trucks. * In a closeup shot, smoke is not coming out of Thomas' funnel on his "Who's That Engine" segment. * In Gordon's "Who's that engine" segment, his buffer beam is referred as "buffer". This is because the clips are taken from the episode Bust My Buffers!, where the same error happens. * Toby's segment states that he does not have a whistle, however Toby does and has used his whistle before, excluding Toby's New Whistle. * In the "Who's That Engine?" segment featuring Gordon, in one shot he is pulling express coaches, the next he's pulling red branch line coaches. * In the UK version of the Old Reliable Edward segment, the Earl uses the term "pants" when he should have said "trousers". * In the "Who's That Engine?" segment featuring Emily, she is seen pulling nothing, yet when she is fully revealed, she is pulling red branchline coaches. * In The Smelly Kipper segment, Kerry Shale voices the Fat Controller on the UK release. Gallery Really Useful Engines Meet Thomas Meet Thomas (Fisher Price) Meet Edward Meet Henry Meet Gordon Meet James Meet Percy Meet Toby Meet Duck Meet Bill and Ben Meet Harvey Meet Emily Meet Spencer Meet Hiro Meet Scruff Meet Stephen Meet Porter Meet Connor Meet Caitlin Meet Marion Meet Samson Meet Diesel Meet Salty Meet Paxton Meet Stafford Meet Flynn Meet Victor Meet Luke Meet Duncan The Earl's Quiz Toby's New Whistle Tickled Pink Up, Up and Away! Not Now, Charlie! Percy's Parcel Pop Goes Thomas No Snow for Thomas Merry Winter Wish Pingy Pongy Pick Up Double Trouble Emily Saves the World Express Coming Through Kevin's Cranky Friend Thomas and the Runaway Kite Percy's New Friends Slippy Sodor Thomas and the Emergency Cable James to the Rescue Samson Sent for Scrap Whistles Bells and Horns Old Reliable Edward Scruff's Makeover Luke's New Friend The Lost Puff Colors Percy's Lucky Day Marion and the Dinosaurs Numbers Duck in the Water Marion and the Pipe Signals Crossed The Smelly Kipper Samson Sent for Scrap Animals Thomas and the Emergency Cable Not So Slow Coaches Cranes The Thomas Way King of the Railway Kevin's Cranky Friend King of the Railway Away from the Sea Tale of the Brave Bill or Ben? The Adventure Begins Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure Who's That Engine? Thomas Edward Henry Gordon James Percy Toby Emily Spencer Hiro The Fat Controller's Tales Millie Cranky Samson Stephen Certificates Category:Interactive Segments Category:Television Series